


[Fanart] Boys and their toys

by wielka_mi_mecyja



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wielka_mi_mecyja/pseuds/wielka_mi_mecyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Engine driver Drumknott (also known as the Patrician’s head clerk and personal secretary) and Stoker Blake (also known as the Patrician, Lord Vetinari, the tyrant, Havelock or that slimy bastard) right before their monthly train ride to Sto Lat. Because Raising Steam happened and no-one will convince me that they’re not doing this occasionally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Boys and their toys

And because I’ve spent an embarrassingly long while attempting to draw a proper background and failed, I’ll let you have a Vetinari in a nightgown:

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/67995199581/engine-driver-drumknott-also-known-as-the)


End file.
